Helado
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Yo quiero un helado, Green—masculló Blue picando el brazo de su amigo, sentada en una silla y su mentón apoyado en su mano. Green dio un suspiro de exasperación. Definitivamente era un sadomasoquista de mierda ¿Por qué accedía a "salir" con Blue, si sabía que lo dejaría en bancarrota?¿Eh? Ella no dejaba de molestarlo, y allí estaba él, como un idiota".


DIOS  
O:

Mah primer Oldrivalshipping *O*

***grita como loca**

Siempre hago el oldrival como secundario (osea, porque con el Special debe ir Oldrivals, duh), pero ahora el Special es secundario (toma eso).

La experiencia tortuosa del "Yo quiero un helado" fue con una amiga, acabábamos de salir de la preparatoria (háganse una idea de mi edad, los que no la saben) y vio un puesto de helados, y como todos somos unos limpios (no tenemos ni para comer) se pasó todo el camino "Yo quiero un helado, yo quiero un helado, yo quiero un helado, yo quiero un helado, yo quiero un helado, yo quiero un helado..." hasta que la golpeé detrás de la cabeza al más puro estilo Green.

:) Soy una buena amiga.

JAJAJAJAJA

ok, ahora lee.

* * *

—Yo quiero un helado, Green—masculló Blue picando el brazo de su amigo, sentada en una silla y su mentón apoyado en su mano. Green dio un suspiro de exasperación. Definitivamente era un sadomasoquista de mierda ¿Por qué accedía a "salir" con Blue, si sabía que lo dejaría en bancarrota?¿Eh? Ella no dejaba de molestarlo, y allí estaba él, como un idiota: En pleno verano, con una camiseta negra y unos lentes en su castaño cabello ("Para que te veas sexy" le había dicho Blue cuando se los dio), shorts azules y unos zapatos normales, total y absolutamente aburrido.

—Green, yo quiero un helado.

—No sé.

—Yo quiero un helado.

—Te dije que no sé.

—_Yo _quieroun_ helado._

—Cómpralo entonces—replicó él frotándose los ojos con fastidio. Blue frunció el entrecejo, ¿le había dicho eso?¡De verdad lo había dicho!

—Green, si no me compras el helado no te voy a hablar en lo que me qued...—pero él ya estaba extendiendo el dinero en su dirección, el pie golpeando el suelo con rapidez y sus ojos verdes llenos de molestia—, gracias Greencito~

Oh, llegó el apodo raro.

Él ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios había sacado ese "Greencito", simplemente una vez la oyó decirlo y entonces se convirtió en algo de todos los días.

Pensó que tomaría los billetes y se iría a la heladería con paso alegre porque logró manipularlo.

Pero no.

Se quedó allí, ceñuda.

—Acompáñame—ordenó con los brazos en jarras, cerca de la cinturilla del short que tenía en ese momento. Le había costado demasiado sacar a ese idiota de gimnasio para que se quedase como estatua en ese banco.

—Puedes ir tú sola perfectamente—reclamó él señalando al puesto de helados, que no estaba más lejos de unos cuantos pasos.

—Pero no quiero ir sola—dijo Blue, como si fuese la cosa más razonable del planeta.

—¡Blue!

—Si yo estuviera comprando un helado sola, la gente me vería y diría "Oh, mira esa chica no tiene ningún amigo, pobre", y yo no quiero que tengan lástima por mí—suspiró dramáticamente, Green se desesperó.

—¡Pero nadie diría eso, Blue!  
—Yo lo diría si viera a una chica solitaria caminando sin nadie que la acompañase—razonó agitando el dinero en la cara de Green, que solo se levantó del banco y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola tras él.

Discutir con Blue, era como discutir con una niña de dos años con complejo de emperatriz.

—Hola cariño—saludó la anciana que vendía los helados, Blue sonrió y entregó el dinero.

—Un helado, por favor—pidió señalando el de chocolate.

Una vez de regreso al banco de madera, Blue le dio un mordisco al postre congelado, Green la miraba suspicaz, como si ella estuviese planeando una conspiración en su contra a partir de ese estúpido helado.

—Green, no seas paranoico—rió Blue—¡OH MIRA!—señaló a otro lado, donde se veían a una rubia y a un moreno platicando tomados de la mano—¡SON RED Y YELLOW!¡HOLA RED Y YELLOW!—con ese "pequeño" escándalo provocado por la castaña, muchos se les quedaron mirando, y Green solo atinó a volver a tomarle de la mano y jalar a la chica hasta la pareja.

—¡Hola Blue-san, hola Green-san!—susurró la rubia ruborizándose. Green la iba a abrazar a modo de saludo, pero Red rodeó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, a cierto modo de "es mía, no te acerques", que Green prefirió no molestarlo.

—¿Acaso ya están saliendo?—preguntó Red acompañando a sus amigos sentándose a orillas de un lago cercano, mientras se enrollaba el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y metía las piernas en el agua fresca—, Yellow me dijo que Blue lleva años ena...

—¡RED!—exclamó Yellow tapándole la boca al Campeón, mientras que Blue le dirigía un mensaje silencioso, pero mortal:  
_"Más tarde arreglaremos eso, pequeña soplona"._

Ella tembló por el gesto de la otra, la cual se autodeclaraba "Reina de los Dex Holders" desde hacía unos días.

—¿ "Ena" qué, Red?—presionó Green acercándose a su amigo, este último, aún con la mano de Yellow en su boca, formó un corazón con sus dedos y señaló a Blue y luego a Green.

Claro que la castaña se había levantado indignada y se marchó con paso decidido de allí.

Ya arreglaría las cosas con Yellow.

Pero su ruborizado rostro no quería enfrentar a Green.

Arceus, _ninguna _parte de ella quería enfrentar a ese stundere sin remedio.

Se suponía que era un secreto, algo que le había confesado a Yellow porque no podía soportar tenerlo callado.

Necesitaba, por decirlo así, vomitarlo, escupirlo, pisarlo y sacarlo de su sistema, para luego volverlo a tragar.

Sí, eso.

¡Y entonces venía esa pequeña pollita a joderle el asunto!  
Tenía planeado todo metódicamente (y luego decía que el paranoico era Green), sabía qué día le confesaría sus sentimientos, qué tendría que hacer previamente, todo, básicamente. Incluso conocía cada aspecto de la vida del chico del que se enamoró (es decir, que parecía la propia stalker).

Oh, y Red también jodió el puto asunto.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar semejante tema ante _él_?

¡Era Red, por amor a Arceus! Se suponía que era el inocente, el que—a menos que hablasen de batallas pokémon o relacionados—no entendía un coño de lo que hablaban, porque estaba en su planeta, donde pululaban retadores como moscas y Yellow le tomaba de la mano mientras nadaban en un lago de chocolate y fresas.

Todavía si se lo hubiese contado a Crystal, que de tanto leer libros (y/o novelas románticas que daban ganas de vomitar), de verdad no resistía el contar un secreto que llegaba a sus oídos; su subconsciencia femenina—la cual, quizás estaba apagada la mayor parte del tiempo—le obligaba a contarlo casi sin querer. La pobre casi no tenía vida social, hay que tenerle compasión.

O posiblemente a Gold, que aparte de toquetearle el trasero (ganándose de paso un puñetazo de parte de Green cada vez), no podía imaginar a dos chicas juntas sin tener una fantasía lésbica.

Pinche pervertido de mierda.

Blue pateó una roca cercana con el pie, aunque solo consiguió lastimarse el dedo gordo, lanzando improperios al aire, ante las miradas indignadas de las madres de niños pequeños que estaban cerca, las cuales cubrían los oídos de las criaturas con cautela, siguiendo a Blue con los ojos para vigilarla.

¡Oh, y encima se le había quedado el helado!

Se cruzó de brazos con enojo; definitivamente no volvería solo por un estúpido postre de chocolate, cubierto de sirope y con cubierta de caramelo...

Al demonio, ya estaba caminando de regreso hacia el lago.

—Mi helado—masculló con el rostro enrojecido, tomando el pequeño envase entre su diestra, luego se dispuso a volver por donde vino, pero la mano de Green se lo evitó.

—Blue, tienes helado en la boca—Ella, apenada (¿quién no estaría apenada si alguien que te gusta te dice que tienes toda la boca sucia? Un insensible, quizás) se pasó la palma por los labios, tratando de quitar las manchas, pero el stundere la jaló hacia él y la besó.

Miserable stundere.

—¿Yellow, eso significa que están saliendo ahora?—preguntó Red en voz baja, con la inocencia a mil, tomando de la mano a su novia, que se sonrojó por el acto de él.

¡Tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena! Claro, que la "ayuda" de Blue no "ayudó" del todo, porque lo que había hecho era empeorar la situación.

Claro que de eso hablaremos en otro momento, porque Yellow no quería recordarlo.

—Sí, Red—Asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Blue me va a matar?—preguntó ahora con temor en su voz.

—Sí, a mí también.

* * *

XDDD  
Morirán por soplones (?)

XD  
Dios, acabo de volver de la preparatoria y estoy muriendo D:

Salvadme de morir ahogada en mi propia mugre...

~La Ravenclaw Agotada


End file.
